Chronicles of the Arendellian Royal Family
by JackFrostVampyre594
Summary: A series of one-shots that takes place after "The Vampire of Arendelle". You are more than welcome to put suggestions in your reviews.
1. Adoption

"Y/N," Anna turns to you, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Yes, dearest?" you ask, turning to her. You arise from the armchair you're sitting in and cross the bedchamber. You stand in front of Anna, and place your hands gently on her shoulders. "What's on your mind?"

Anna ducks her head, seemingly embarrassed.

Now, you're very intrigued. "What?"

"C-Can vampires have kids?" Anna asks you.

Your eyes widen in shock. Yes, you loved Anna, but you two weren't even married.

"Well, actually, vampires can't have kids," you answer. "The only thing we can do is transform a human child into one of us."

"Could we do that?" Anna asks you, before giving you a puppy-dog expression.

"Darling, are you sure?" you ask. "You've never been around human blood. What if you accidentally..." you can't bring yourself to finish the sentence.

"You transformed me," Anna says. "We could adopt a child, and then change it."

"How about this?" you ask. "We adopt a child, and then when he or she is used to our vampirism, and if it wants to be transformed, we'll do it."

"Fine," Anna answers, before smiling.

You give her your arm. She loops her arm into yours.

"Let's go," you say with a smile.

"Yes!" Anna squeals in delight. You smile at her enthusiasm. Any child would be thrilled to have a mother who had the same amount of energy, if not more energy.

You can't get to the orphanage fast enough for Anna. She drags you there, walking at vampire speed.

Upon reaching Arendelle's local orphanage, Anna slows down. You chuckle under your breath, before you two walk inside, at a human pace.

A woman with dark brown hair greets you at the door. "Ah, hello, Your Highness." She curtsies to Anna, and then curtsies to you, addressing you formally.

"We're here to adopt a child," you state. Anna starts jumping up and down, again.

"Of course," the woman responds, with a smile. She leads you through a wooden door.

It's a playroom. Children of all ages are talking, laughing, and playing with assorted toys.

Anna's eyes brighten, and she looks around, eagerly.

"Do you have any preferences?" the woman asks. "Any certain age range?"

"Young," Anna immediately says. "Toddler age, if possible."

At the sound of her voice, a little boy's head shoots up. He looks around for the source of the angelic voice. The boy has platinum blond hair and is wearing a white shirt, and slightly frayed pants.

He gets up, before toddling in the direction of you and Anna.

The three-year-old boy accidentally runs into a seven-year-old boy who is playing with a few of his friends.

"Watch it, freak!" the seven-year-old snaps.

"Sorry," the boy says, barely above a whisper. You look up, and give an intrigued look at the flaxen-haired child.

"Who's that?" you ask.

The headmistress turns to the boy.

"Oh, that's Tyrus," she answers. "He just turned three. Apparently, his parents just dropped him on the doorstep when he was a baby."

"He's the one," Anna says, excitement leaving her voice. Her tone is serious, yet very gentle and protective at the same time. You can already tell she will be a fantastic parent.

The boy, Tyrus, looks up at Anna, almost uncertain now. He walks to you and Anna, although this time he is hesitant.

Anna bends down, and opens up her arms for the boy. Tyrus walks into her embrace, and wraps his arms around her neck. Anna gently picks him up.

"Mama?" Tyrus asks, softly and hesitantly.

"Yes, little Tyrus," Anna coos. "I'm your new mama."

The boy smiles, before nuzzling Anna's neck, completely unfazed by the fact that her body temperature is subzero.

You smile amorously at both, Anna and your new son, already thinking that you're both leaving with Tyrus.

Prince Tyrus of Arendelle.


	2. Bedtime Story

"Papa/Mommy, can I have a bedtime story?" Tyrus asks, as you tuck him into bed.

You can never bring yourself to refuse any request from your son, and reply, "Of course, Tyrus. Which one do you want to here?"

"Can you tell me about the Vampire Rebellion of Arendelle?" Tyrus inquires, innocently.

You go silent, remembering the battle. 'The Vampire Rebellion of Arendelle' is what it had officially become known as. You're unsure if this would be an appropriate bedtime story for a three-in-a-half-year-old.

"Well, son," you begin, as to not stall Tyrus of an answer, "how'd you know about the Rebellion?"

"Uncle Kristoff told me that it was a war that happened, before I was adopted by you and Mama," Tyrus replies, with childlike innocence.

You wonder how much information Kristoff has told his adoptive nephew. You make a mental note to ask him, at a later date.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you a little bit about it," you say. Tyrus gasps eagerly, eyes shining with excitement, and awaits your story with bated breath.

You clear your throat before beginning. "It began at the end of the Eternal Winter..."

"Wait," Tyrus interrupts, suddenly. "Vampires rebelled after the Eternal Winter that Aunt Elsa caused?"

You laugh slightly. "Well, no vampires rebelled, then. They rebelled a few months after, but, I'm going to have to tell you about how I met your mama, before we go to the battle."

Tyrus looks as if he is in seventh heaven. Two stories rolled into one!

"Anyway," you say. "It began at the end of the Eternal Winter. I was walking through Arendelle, wondering how your aunt, uncle, and mama could be in this chaotic storm..."

"Then, suddenly, they amassed. Bloodthirsty vampires coming in all directions! I, immediately, set to work, ripping them apart and burning their remains!" Tyrus is watching you with the most engaged expression, despite the gruesome details.

"What happened next, Mommy/Papa?" Tyrus asks you.

You stop with the dramatic tale, and place your hands down. "A very sad part of the battle."

"What happened?" Tyrus asks, once more.

"I shouldn't tell you this part," you say.

"Please?" Tyrus asks.

"I'm sorry, Tyrus. Maybe when you're older." You refuse to tell him about your near-death experience.

Thankfully, Anna comes to your rescue.

"What happened next was that your Mommy/Papa had to go somewhere that made him/her stronger, and able to end the vampires. We were greatly outnumbered, originally. With the only vampires fighting being me, Y/N, and your Uncle Vitalis."

"Wow," Tyrus says. "So, where you able to end the war?"

"Yes, Tyrus," you lean over and kiss his forehead. "We did end the war, and then we adopted you."

"The best part, the happy ending." Tyrus smiles sleepily, as you pull the covers up to his chin.

"Goodnight, Tyrus," you say.

"Goodnight, Papa/Mommy. Goodnight, Mama." Tyrus' eyes are already closed.

"Goodnight, vampire prince," Anna says to Tyrus. You both leave the room, closing the door.

"Thank you," you whisper to Anna, once you're in the hall.

"For what?" Anna asks.

"I didn't want to tell Tyrus about the fact that I died and came back," you say.

Anna kisses you on the lips. "We'll tell him when he's older."

"Speaking of which, do you know where 'Uncle Kristoff' is?" you ask.

"Why?" Anna asks.

"I've got to talk to him about revealing bloody details to small children," you answer, before stalking off, into the darkness of Castle Arendelle.


	3. Birthday Party

"Do you have all the preparations? Did you order the dark chocolate?"

Tyrus sighs, before turning to you. "Father/Mom, can't you make Mother stop fretting over this?"

You chuckle at your seventeen-year-old adoptive son. "She wants to make sure your seventeenth birthday is perfect."

The mention of the event makes Anna hug Tyrus. "My little vampire prince is growing up."

"Mother, I'm immortal. I can't grow up," Tyrus says, although he enjoys the attention. "Father/Mom turned me into a vampire a few days ago."

Even though he was still technically sixteen, as it was a few days before his seventeenth birthday; when you turned him, you were all celebrating Tyrus' seventeenth birthday.

"I know, but it seems like just yesterday you were a three-year-old," Anna answers her son.

Soon, you are in the ballroom, standing with Tyrus, Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa.

"The monarchs of Arendelle!" Kai announces. The guests bow and curtsy, and then applaud.

Soon, the room is filled with dancing and festivities. You turn to Anna, and then offer her your hand.

"May I have this dance, Your Highness?" you ask, before winking at her.

Anna giggles, and takes your hand. You walk onto the ballroom floor, and sweep her into an effortless waltz. Anna's light, happy laughter greets the air.

Tyrus smiles at you two.

Soon, he glances over; and is surprised to find a sixteen-year-old girl with green eyes, and black hair, standing across the room. She is wearing a black dress, and she has red highlights in her hair.

Tyrus can tell that she is a vampire.

He brushes his platinum blond hair out of his face, before walking across the room, toward the girl. He stands next to her, before stating. "Hello, I'm Tyrus."

The girl turns to him, before curtsying. "Prince Tyrus of Arendelle! It is an honor."

Tyrus chuckles. "Don't start with the formalities. Just call me Tyrus."

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asks the adopted Crown Prince.

Tyrus turns toward the voice. It belongs to a seventeen-year-old boy with black hair, and black eyes. White highlights adorn his black hair. He is dressed in a black suit with a blood-red tie. A scarlet cloak completes the attire.

"Who do you think you are, addressing me in such a fashion?" Tyrus asks, in return.

"Who are you?" the opposing boy asks.

"Prince Tyrus of Arendelle," Tyrus answers. "My parents are Crown Princess, Anna of Arendelle, and Lord/Lady Y/N of Arendelle."

"Ah, the adopted vampire prince," the boy says. "I am Alexander, and that girl you're staring at is Cleo, my girlfriend."

The girl, Cleo, cringes at the argument.

"I did not mean anything," Tyrus says. "I was merely trying to start a conversation."

"That's right, Alexander," Cleo states. Tyrus turns to her, slightly, surprised that she's standing up for him.

Alexander narrows his eyes at Tyrus, before stating. "Alright, but I'll be watching you, _Your Royal Highness_."

"For the love of Dakhanavar, what was his problem?" Tyrus turns to Cleo.

"Alexander hates it when people flirt with me," Cleo answers.

Tyrus nods in confirmation, before turning to the table behind him. He fills two wine glasses with AB-negative, before handing a glass to Cleo. She, appreciatively, takes the glass, and then takes a sip.

"Mmm...AB-negative. My favorite," the vampire says.

"I never meant to make him angry." Tyrus takes a drink of his blood. "I just wanted to talk with you."

"I understand," Cleo says, with a smile. "Are there many vampires in the royal family?"

Tyrus shakes his head. "No, my adoptive mother/father, Y/N, was the first vampire. He/she saved Princess Anna, and then they fell in love, and after the Vampire Rebellion of Arendelle, they adopted me."

"So, your other adopted family members are human?" Cleo inquires.

"Yep. Aunt Elsa and Uncle Kristoff are human," Tyrus says. "There's also an enchanted snowman in the family."

"An enchanted snowman?" Cleo asks, laughing slightly.

"Yeah," Tyrus says. "His name's Olaf."

As if on cue, the tiny snowman bounds up to them. "Hi there, Tyrus!"

"Hi, Olaf," Tyrus greets the snowman with a smile. "This is Cleo."

Cleo waves to the snowman, who giggles in return.

After a while, a slow waltz begins to play. Tyrus watches as people select partners, and walk onto the dance floor.

Tyrus bows slightly to Cleo, and outstretches his hand. She chuckles, and takes his hand. The two begin to dance to the music.

Alexander is watching, jealously.

"You meant nothing, didn't you?" he whispers in Tyrus' direction.

Tyrus looks up, slightly glaring at Alexander.

_'I'm just trying to be a gentleman, and he's trying to put the worst face on it,'_ the vampire prince thinks to himself.

From the other side of the ballroom, you and Anna watch your son, smiling contentedly.


	4. Birthday Party-Part 2

After the waltz, Tyrus leads Cleo back to Alexander.

"Thanks, Tyrus," Cleo says, with a smile. Tyrus grins, in return.

"No problem," he says. He turns, and finds Alexander still glaring at him.

"Did you have fun, Romeo?" Alexander spats, venomously.

"Look," Tyrus says, "I get it. You don't want anyone flirting with your girlfriend. I understand and respect that, but can I just be friends with her? She's the first vampire I've met, aside from my parents."

After a minute, Alexander's expression softens, slightly. Then, he sighs. "Fine, but if you even think about..."

"Trust me, I won't," says Tyrus, before he turns to Cleo, with a smile. "If he's ever busy, and you need a dance partner, you know who to call."

"Sure, Tyrus," Cleo replies.

After a while, the Crown Prince glances over at Alexander, and is surprised to find the slightest hint of a respectful smile gracing the vampire's features.


	5. Tyrus' Bathtime

"No, I'm too pretty to die!" Tyrus screams. "Don't do this to me!"

"C'mon, Tyrus," you say to the six-year-old. "It's only a bath. When you're done, I'll let you play in it."

"Playing in the tub is for babies, Papa/Mommy," Tyrus grumbles. You chuckle, and ruffle his striking, flaxen hair. The boy smiles, and manages a slight laugh, as he pushes your hand away.

Soon, you hear the sound of playful snarling.

"Fear me, vile heathen!" Tyrus cries, before the sound of splashing is heard. "Ah-ha! Got you, at last!"

"Tyrus, are you done, yet?" you ask, through the closed door. "It's almost bedtime."

"Ten more minutes!" the boy says.

You chuckle under your breath. Playing in the tub is for babies, huh?

At least your little boy doesn't want to grow up.

**Author's note: This was just a short, little thing that ran through my head.**


End file.
